Girls Und Panzer: Anzu's Fun
by DemonHistorian
Summary: It's Miho's Birthday and she's looking forward to it. However, it seems that Anzu has her own plans for the birthday and the rest of spring break. However, for the girls, this will be a whole different adventure for them.
1. Chapter 1

Miho awoke slowly, the light from her window keeping her from opening her eyes too quickly. Her body still felt fatigued from riding tanks all day yesterday. She slowly arose from her slumber and looked at her clock near her bedside. Her old one had broken when it dropped on the floor, so she got a new one from the local store. The numbers said 7:00 AM, about an hour before her friends would arrive to help her set up for her birthday party. Miho smiled faintly, this was another day that she could spend with her friends, new and old. She was especially glad that her sister would be coming along with one of her friends. She took off the covers and swung her legs to the side of the bed, carefully slipping her feet into her slippers and stood up. She stood up too quickly, making the blood from her head rush downwards as she caught herself from falling. Miho chuckled softly as she balanced herself again. She looked out towards the city, finding that she had a good view of the sun rising and found that she was smiling slightly. It was very good sight indeed, the orange tint of the sun covered most of the city, making it seem as though it was shining.

"Another good morning." She quietly said to herself as she turned away from the window and walked towards her bathroom. She quickly took off her sleep ware and turned on her shower, waiting for the temperature to rise to a comfortable heat before stepping in. At first, she backed out, feeling the water get too hot. She adjusted the temperature, this time feeling the water with her right hand as she grabbed a towel with her left, placing it nearby so she wouldn't get the floor wet when she finished.

After cleaning herself up, she looked in her closet and picked out a nice summer dress. She looked in the mirror, seeing that it would go great with the new yellow hair clip she had bought a few days ago. Miho tried on the dress, putting the hair clip in and looking at herself in the mirror again. It would look good today. After all, she would be hanging out with a few friends today before going to her party. The president said that she would be scheduling a very fun activity that would fill up most of the time. Miho sighed; hopefully it wasn't something too scary or silly, like the Halloween party. Miho was still scared of walking around her apartment at night due to the president going too far with her activities.

Suddenly, Miho heard a knock on the door. "Miho," Saori said through the door, "We're here! Are you almost ready?" Miho looked at the door as she grabbed her phone. "Give me a moment; I'm coming out right now." Miho walked towards the door and opened it. To her surprise, she was greeted with a large bear in bandages being held in front of her face. She smiled; it was another teddy bear she would keep. "Happy Birthday, Miho! Hope you like it!" Saori popped her head out behind the bear. Miho looked around the bear to see the rest of her friends waiting behind Saori. She looked at Saori and smiled again. "Thank you Saori!" Then, Saori's face went to astonishment as she pulled it back. "Ah, I messed up! I'm supposed to give this to you at your birthday party!" Mako stared at the back of Saori's head. "I told you about ten minutes before coming over here." Saori's face turned red as she turned to Mako. "Well, talk louder next time." Miho smiled, realizing that Saori was too eager to give Miho her own present. "It's okay, Saori. Give it to me later tonight." Saori looked back at Miho and smiled again. "Okay! Promise that you'll act surprised when you get it!" Miho smiled and nodded again. "Everyone hungry?" Miho asked as she grabbed her purse from the stand next to the door. Yukari's stomach growled at that exact moment as she awkwardly smiled. "S-Sorry, I usually eat something small before meeting you guys. Let's get something to eat before we walk around today."

"Who had the Eggs and Bacon?" The waitress placed the tray down on a stand so she could easily hand out everyone's dishes. Hana raised her hand slightly as she watched the waitress set down her dish in front of her, leaning a bit to reach her at the end of the booth. "Bacon, eggs, sausage, and hash browns anyone?" Yukari smiled and took out her eating utensils, waiting for the dish to hit the table before diving right into the meal. She held herself back as she saw Hana politely waiting for everyone else to have their meals in front of them. "Pancakes with strawberries?" Mako grunted a little, trying to fight off the sleep that was desperately calling to her. "Pancakes with fruit cup?" Miho smiled and raised her hand slightly, thanking the waitress for delivering their meal. "And the Triple Egg Omelet Combo with a side of toast?" The group looked at Saori with a confused look. Saori was only smiling and chuckling to herself. "A growing woman has to eat! That's how she gets more attractive over the years!" The group laughed a bit and thanked the waitress for delivering their food. Miho was about to cut her pancakes when she saw the waitress talking to some girls two booths in front of her. One of the girls wore her blonde hair down while the other had her hair in French braids, keeping her hair short. "Oh, is that Darjeeling and Kay? What are they doing here?" Kay looked back towards Miho and the group and smiled, prodding Darjeeling in the sides and pointing towards Miho. Darjeeling turned around and sipped some tea before smiling. "Good morning Miho and Happy Birthday." Kay smiled and wiped off some crumbs she had near her mouth. "Wow, what a coincidence! Meeting each other at this restaurant for breakfast! Happy Birthday, Miho!" Miho smiled, it was good to see more of her friends, especially this early in the morning. "What're you guys doing here? The party isn't until later on tonight!" Darjeeling took another sip of her tea before answering. "We thought that it would be nice if we saw you before the party tonight. Besides, someone still needs to find you a present." Kay's face quickly went from smiles to frowns as she sighed. "I-It's not like I forgot, it's just that I haven't found time to get to a store. I promise I'll find a good present for you, just give me a little time." Miho smiled and nodded dismissively. "Please, you don't have to if you can't find one. Just find something that you think people in general would like." Kay sighed again and smiled faintly. "I'll find something good, just you wait."

After breakfast, Darjeeling and Kay said goodbye for now and went off to find some presents for Miho. Darjeeling promised Kay that she would help find a good present for her. Miho smiled and began to follow her friends to the shops downtown.

"I'm assuming that you'll be charging by the hour then?" Anzu looked up at the man in the business suit as he rubbed his scruffy looking beard. "Nah, you guys are basically heroes. I can waive off my fee for her." Anzu smiled widely and laughed a bit. "Man, you saved us a lot of money like that. I saw that you were the best hypnotist on the ship and I saw that you also did parties. Thank you for waiving the fees for today." The man blushed a bit and scratched the side of his face. "Well, I wouldn't say THE best, but I'm pretty good." The man's face then turned to surprise. "Oh, I assume you know of my methods?" Anzu smiled again, standing up from her chair and walking around her desk. "Yeah, this is the DVD. Battle of the Bulge, it's got a bunch of tanks in it and it's pretty good. The names are on the back of the case. Please remove it when you're finished." The man looked at names and read them off, one by one. "Darjeeling, Erika Itsumi, Katyushka, Kay, Maho Nishizumi, Miho Nishizumi, and that's it then?" Anzu nodded and smiled, crossing her arms in front of her. "I want them good and hypnotized; make it something they won't ever forget. It'll be funny when I show them the video when they wake up, won't it Momo?" Momo fixed her glass and nodded. "Oh, I need to get something from the class room for tonight's party! I'll be right back, er, thank you mister…" The man smiled and waved dismissively. "No, mister is too formal for this. Just call me Alexander for now, it's what some of my clients call me." Anzu smiled again and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. Alexander looked at the list of names again, sighing as he looked up at Momo, who seemed like she was about to talk. "You want her too?" Alexander asked, barely looking over the DVD case. Momo nodded profusely, hiding a malicious grin. "That'll teach her to mess with me! Steal my pudding will she? Gehehe, I'll show her!" Alexander then froze a little. He had an idea that would make his night and the night of the girls. "Then a favor for a favor. Tell me who all will be there and I'll add Anzu's name to the list." Momo backed up a little, surprised of the request. "B-But why would you need the list-"Alexander took out his glasses from his jacket and put them on. "A list would be better; I mean them all no harm." Momo's eyes went dull as she began to write down the list of people by memory. When she was finished, her hand still kept writing down the names of the people that would be there. Alexander walked up as Anzu walked in. "So, you got the whole list then?" Alexander took the pen out of Momo's hand and placed it on the desk. He then pulled out the list Momo had written and was still writing. "Yep, I've never tried this method before, so I guess I should be very grateful." Anzu smirked a little. "Ehehehe, this will be one of my master pieces! Operation: Anzu's Fun Has Just Begun is a go! Now, they should be here for a pretty long while, this being spring break for the schools, so let me just mess with them for a while." Alexander nodded as he took off his glasses. "While you have your fun, I get more chances to refine my craft and my skills as a hypnotist! I'll be the foremost expert in my field! My paper about suggestions being placed in pictures and videos will shock my fellow peers!" Anzu and Alexander laughed together before Alexander snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Momo snapped out of her trance, looking around as if she had been spacing off. "Did… I just space off right there? I'm sorry I- Oh, Anzu, you're back!" Anzu smiled a little. "Forgot the party decorations were already at my place." Momo nodded and looked at Alexander, winking at him. Alexander winked back at her and smiled. "Well then, see you later tonight then! Have a nice day then." "You too."


	2. Chapter 2

Miho stopped a bit as she looked inside a shop's window. In the window she saw a few signs advertising for different products: an electric toothbrush that doubled as a radio, a Bandage Bear key chain, and even an advertisement for the store owner's son who took photos for a living. Miho looked again at the Bandage Bear key chain and then quickly reached for her purse. She sighed sadly as she found that she was short a few cents of getting it. Before she closed her purse, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around showed that it was Miho's sister, Maho. Miho smiled widely, it had been a long time since she had seen her sister ever since the tankery battle they had before. "I'll get it for you." Maho said, anticipating that her younger sister would want something like that. Before Miho could open her mouth, Maho waved dismissively and slightly smiled. "No excuses today, it's your birthday after all. Nothing should keep you from enjoying this time in your life, not even some monetary needs." Miho smiled and hugged her sister. She always remembered that her sister was always so kind to her. She looked behind and expected to see Erika, one of Maho's friends. "Oh, Erika isn't with you?" Miho said as she closed her purse. "No, something caught her eye and she said she would call me later. Come on; let me get you your present." As they looked around the shop for Miho's keychain, Maho turned to her. "Where are your friends? Don't they follow you everywhere?" Miho giggled a little as she put down a small looking trinket. "No, they wanted to go to the school and check if Anzu was still there. I told them to go along without me." Miho picked up another trinket and looked at it for a bit. It was a pink flower with and smiley face in the middle. It seemed that if she pressed the button, it would say something. Miho pressed the smiley face. "I really Lilac you!" Miho laughed a bit, turning to Maho who was smiling. She held up a key chain that looked like the one in the shop window. "Ah, that's the one!"

After paying for the keychain, Maho told Miho that she would see her tonight at the school. Miho waved goodbye as she watched her sister leave. Miho found a small bench that she could sit on and sat down, letting her legs rest from walking around for most of the day. She looked at her phone and saw that it was about three hours before she needed to head for the school. She decided that for a few minutes at least, that she would people watch for a bit before heading over. Miho smiled at a few classmates she recognized who passed her, they smiling in return or waving. Miho looked up at the sky and began to imagine that the clouds were small little bears roaming around before joining into one big bear. She looked down at her phone and found that she had spent a good thirty minutes or so of just sitting on this bench. Miho stood up and fixed her dress, turning towards the direction of the school and beginning to walk. Miho was really excited to see what her friends had in store for her.

"Is it all set up?" Anzu asked Alexander as Katyushka and Nonna walked into the school, greeting Yukari and Saori who were standing next to the door talking to each other. Alexander reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the DVD. "They shouldn't even get past the first five minutes before they're under. Make sure they're all watching the first two minutes or so. It won't work on people who aren't watching it. After that, Panzerlied should come up. They're heads should start bobbing to the rhythm before they go under. After that, they're all under my control." Anzu looked a little concerned. "Wouldn't they notice the change in scenes?" Alexander shook his head. "After the first few minutes, I had them trustful. They'd believe that you're their mother if you told them after the first few minutes. Just proceed like everything is normal up until the DVD." Anzu nodded and crossed her arms. Both she and Alexander broke off of their conversation when they saw Katyushka and Nonna walk up. "Hey there, Anzu. Talking to an older man, I see. Desperate to find a husband so soon?" Anzu suppressed saying anything rude and forced a laugh as Alexander tried to laugh as well. Katyushka grinned and slapped Anzu on the back. "Aw, just messing with ya! Where's the guest of honor now, anyways?" Just then, Miho ran in, huffing and puffing. "S-Sorry, I lost track of time!" Miho stopped a while to catch her breath before looking up at Anzu and frowned. "I'm not late am I?" Anzu shook her head and looked up at the clock. It was barely an hour before the party would start. "Nah, you made it just in time." Miho sighed in relief. "That's good. Oh, Katyushka, when did you get here?" Katyushka turned to face Miho. "Noon, came in with your sister about the same time too." While Miho and Katyushka talked, Anzu looked at the guest list and crossed off Miho's name. "Then that should be everyone. Alexander, prepare the DVD. Stage One of Operation: Anzu's Fun Has Just Begun! This is going to be exciting!" Alexander smirked a bit and took out a pen and a small notebook. "Hour -1:00 Day 1: An hour before testing will begin. I hope that I get positive results." Anzu turned to Alexander and stared at the notebook. "You have your videos for documentation, I have my notebook." Anzu sighed and turned back towards the girls, it was time to unleash her plans.

"Ah! Thank you Kay, it's so cool!" Miho held up a graphic novel that had a bandaged bear pointing to the sky. The title said Bandages Set Me Free. Kay sighed with relief; she found something with the help of Darjeeling and it something that Miho loved. Anzu looked around and saw that that was the last of the presents. As Miho thanked everyone, Alexander walked in and nodded slightly at Anzu who nodded in return. She was caught off guard by Yukari tapping her on the shoulder. "Anzu, who's that anyways? I saw him when I came into the school." Anzu hesitated at first, but calmed herself down. "Oh, that's just a hypnotist I got for free. He just said that he would work for free as long as he was able to attend the party for a bit." Yukari cocked her head a bit. "He likes parties then?" Anzu nodded, trying not to expose even the smallest detail of her plans. "Yeah, he loves them!" Anzu tried to laughed, but made it seem like she was on the verge of freaking out. Yukari smiled awkwardly and stepped back, not knowing what would happen next. Anzu looked over at Alexander who curled up his fist and was chewing the top of his index finger. Anzu sighed and waved dismissively as Alexander nodded, still chewing on his index finger. Anzu clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Girls! I got a surprise for you all! It's a good ole movie I found while browsing the store yesterday! It's called the Battle of the Bulge and it has lots of tanks in it, so I thought everyone would enjoy watching it." Some of the girls were excited, others seemed like they were indifferent about it, especially Kay. "I know that it has American tanks in it, but that's not even the best representation of them. I loved Kelly's Heroes, that's with the…"

After a little bit of talking and mingling, Miho and Maho sat together with her friends around the large TV in the president's office. Anzu placed the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play, walking to the back near Alexander. At this point, Alexander was just making sure that there were no distractions as Anzu began to put a large bowl of snacks in the middle of the room, just to make sure that no one would leave. Anzu finally walked over to Alexander and gave him the thumbs up. "Let the magic happen." He whispered to himself. The movie opened with some sort of recon plane flying above. For almost two minutes, Alexander and Anzu held their breaths, hoping that no one would take their eyes off the screen. Then, it happened. The screen flashed a bit before cutting to a scene where many panzer crew members were standing at attention, then it faded black for a bit before going back to the panzer crew. "Yes." This sudden exclamation by all of the girls startled Anzu, causing her to back up into Alexander's crotch very hard. Alexander fought the urge to yell in pain, forcing out bits of air in controlled bursts. He tried to stand up, barely standing straight looking at Anzu with a frustrated face. "Sorry." Anzu said frowning, rubbing the back of her head. All that pain and embarrassment went away in a flash when Panzerlied came on. At first, no one was bobbing their heads, causing Alexander to shake his head and Anzu to sigh. Anzu turned to Alexander as if to say her tried, only to see Alexander smiling a wide smile, pointing to Maho and Kay. They were bobbing their heads to the marching sounds. More and more girls began to join in as Alexander silently screamed towards the heavens as if to proclaim his victory. Anzu quickly pulled out her camcorder and began to record everything. When the commander said for one of the men to sing, they all started to sing in German or at least began to hum the tune. Alexander stood at attention and began to sing with them, smiling the entire way. "Es braust unser panzer im Sturmwind dahin! Attention!" The DVD cut off as the girls all stood up at attention. Alexander was smiling big time at this point. "Turn to face me." Slowly the girls turned, some losing their balance a bit before finding it again. Alexander looked to anzu and smiled proudly. "I knew it would work. I just knew it!" Anzu smiled with Alexander before looking towards the girls. "Alright then, are you all feeling well today?" Some of the girls nodded, others grunted or said yes. Darjeeling tried to nod, but made herself fall over a bit. Alexander seeing this, knew that it was dangerous for some of them to be standing right now. "Sit down now, but keep eye contact with me." Many of the girls plopped down, while some girls carefully sat down. "Let yourself sink deeper and deeper into that comfy place. Deeper and deeper into your sub-consciousness. When I count downwards from ten, you'll feel yourself go into a deep sleep. When I reach one, you'll be right asleep, no control over what you can do. Ten... Nine… Eight…" At this point, Anzu turned the camcorder to Yukari, who was starting to drift away already, almost leaning on Miho for support. Katyushka began to lean back, trying to keep her head level with Alexander. "Seven... Six... Five..." Maho slumped over onto Miho, making Miho slump over as well while. Yukari felt this and tried to roll over to face the TV. Erika and Mako leaned on each other for a moment before Mako slipped and landed on Erika's lap, making Erika slump over on Mako. Most of the girls were already asleep at this point, except for Nonna and Yukari, who was still trying to fight off the urge to sleep. Nonna mumbled something as she petted Katyushka on the head. "Four... Three... Two..." Now Nonna was out cold, leaving Yukari still awake. "One..." Yukari finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. Alexander turned to Anzu after a few seconds of silence. "Now what?" Anzu looked at Alexander and thought a while, crossing her arms and rubbing her chin. Anzu looked at the ground and began to pance. She looked back at Alexander and shrugged. "Never thought I could get this far." Alexander rolled his eyes and looked back at the girls. "Well, you said they were here for spring break, correct?" Anzu nodded. "And we have the whole school grounds to ourselves, correct?" Anzu nodded again. "So, this entire place is our playground in a nutshell... Let's go on an adventure." Anzu's face lit up at the word. "Ah, like those RPG games that people play all the time! Fantasy?" Alexander nodded, smiling as she remembered his old days of playing DnD. "Yeah, but with a twist..."

**Demon here, I will stay the course this story. Hopefully, maybe, could have a chapter being written up right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Erika awoke outside the school with a jolt, quickly looking around for Maho. "B-But I was inside… No way, how did I get out here?" Erika looked up at the school and swore she saw a figure in the window before it moved away. This caused Erika to stand up immediately and walk over towards the door. She was clenching her fists and shaking her head. "Stupid Ooarai School, thinking that they can get all funny with me. Well, I'll show them what happens when you mess with a girl from-". She stopped as she heard loud breathing from behind the door she was about to open. She let her hand go from the handle and tried to look inside. She sighed and shook her head once more. "Silly girls almost scared me though." Erika opened the door and saw a large figure with a black hood over his face. He held a large axe in his right hand a bloodied bag in his left. The breathing slowed down a bit as he stared straight at Erika. She simply laughed and walked over to the figure. "Nice rubber model girls, but that'll only scare little girls like you!" She slapped the man on the belly, for he was too large to slap his chest. It was very realistic feeling though, almost like he was real. Erika looked down to see that the bag was dripping with a red liquid as she looked up at the axe, which was dripping with blood too. She slowly looked up at the man, only seeing the eye slots in his hood. "Oh no… You're real, aren't you…? W-Well, you won't… Won't scare me…" The man lifted up the bloody bag and let it drop. Erika heard a loud thud, like someone's head hitting a surface. She looked down to see part of the head, its brown hair red and wet with blood. The man pointed to the bag. In a loud booming voice, he said "Open it." Erika began to back up slightly to find that the door was close and locked. She looked back down at the head kneeling down to pick it up. Her lips began to quiver and her eyes began to fill with tears as her body began to shake with horror. In her hands right now was the head of her friend, Maho. Her face seemed peaceful, signifying that she was sleeping. Then, Maho opened her eyes and looked into Erika's. "Eh, why are you…?" Erika let out a shrill scream as she looked back at up the man, who now had the head of a cute bunny. "Time for your tickling!" The man dropped his axe and made tickling gestures with his hands as he walked forward. Erika screamed as she saw the rest of the party behind the man, each one looking as though they had died from laughter. "NO! Get away from me, monster!" Erika ran past the man and into the hallway past her friends. She turned left to see her tank, her glorious Sturmtiger. She ran for it and climbed in the back, crawling through the small space to get to her commanding position and closed the hatch. It was dark inside, but it was still safe. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her crew members were already inside the tank. "Damn that Tiger! Mam', what do you want us to do!" One of her crew members asked. Erika was surprised that she was in the last match she was in. However, her competiveness got the better of her and yelled for her crew members to get her Sturmtiger into the small hole above Tiger. After a few minutes of trying to fit in, Erika finally squeezed into the opening and began to race for Maho. "This time, we'll win!" There was a light at the end of the tunnel as she charged forward. She saw Miho about to drift in the courtyard to get behind Maho's tank. "Not this time! Fire on the lead tank!" Erika said as she clenched her fist in victory. "Eh, I really don't want to." Erika's gunner just picked her nose and smiled. Erika twitched a little in her eye and tried to suppress her anger. She looked up to see that Maho was laughing as Miho was driving circles around her, flags leaping out of her tank with every shell Miho fired into her. "We tried guys! Good game, looks like my little sister is better than me!" Erika looked on in astonishment as she felt herself being pulled out of the tank. "Erika, didn't you hear? We lost, isn't that wonderful?" She watched as a large board appeared in front of her that had the big words LOSE LOSE was plastered on the board. Erika felt herself becoming smaller and smaller as Miho walked over to her. "Maho said I could keep you if I won! Come here, little Erika!" Erika began to run away, crying and yelling. As she ran, she heard mocking songs singing we lost as her team mates danced in circles. Erika looked back to see Miho's giant hand grabbing for her. Erika screamed as her vision faded to black.

"GAH!" Erika woke up with a jolt, looking around to see that she had fallen asleep in the school along with her friends. She saw Maho next to her sister, not even stirring after hearing Erika scream. She looked around to see that Anzu and Alexander weren't there. She looked down to see that she had been sweating a bit in her sleep. She looked up at a clock and saw that it wasn't even six yet and the sun was barely coming up over the horrizon. She looked for her hat and flattened it a bit, using it a small pillow, before lying down. "Just a dream… must've been the popcorn…"

Erika fell back asleep while Anzu and Alexander watched. "Told you they wouldn't see us, suggestions woke even when they're asleep." Anzu pushed out her lower lip and nodded. Erika was the third one to wake up from a strange dream and not notice Alexander and her. "I really hope you have the costume, it sounds cool." Alexander nodded in agreement as he looked over to see his large briefcase nearby. He knew that inside was everything he would need to perform this little experiment with. Anzu was just a plus so he didn't have to pay for test subjects or have his rivals nudging into his experiments again. "I got it in my briefcase, I texted my friend to bring over my axe and bag the night before. He'll be here around ten, so they'll need to be up by eight." Anzu sighed and walked away from Alexander, yawning a bit before getting sleepy eye. "Man, I should stay up all night like this." Alexander looked over at Anzu for a moment. "They say people who have been hypnotized feel like they just woke up from an eight hour long sleep when they finish. I could do that to you, if you want." Anzu shrugged a bit and then finally nodded. "Don't worry; it'll be just like going asleep." Alexander put on his glasses and looked over at Anzu. "Find a good place to lie down and sleep." Anzu went dead in the eyes and walked over to the group and plopped down. "I'll wake you in an hour or so, so just rest till then." Alexander looked out to the rising sun and smiled a bit. "Never got to look at the sun at this point of view. I envy you girls."

The girls began to stir slowly as they scratched their heads and stretched. "Oh my," Darjeeling said with a astonished tone, "did we fall asleep during the movie?" Miho stretched a bit and looked at her sister, who was scratching her head. "G-Good morning Maho." Maho looked to Miho and smiled. "Good morning, Miho." At that moment, Kay jumped up and walked over to the snacks. "I'm starving! Do we still have the birthday cake around?" Kay looked around to see that half the cake was still there, but with a note on it. She looked at the note and tilted her head to the side. "This cake tastes like ash now. Pfft, cake tastes like cake!" Kay took a slice off the cake and began to eat. Much to her dismay, the cake did taste like ash as she scrapped the remainder off her tongue into the trash bin. "Eww…" Katyushka ran straight for the toilet, pushing Yukari out of the way with Nonna walking behind her. Katyushka looked up at the door to the women's restroom and saw a note. "The toilet is alive? Stupid pranksters, I gotta go now!" As Katyushka ran in, she saw a poker table with five toilets sitting around it; each one was holding a pair of cards. "I'll raise four." One toilet said as it pushed over four chips. Katyushak simply stared at the toilets for a minute before they all looked at her. "If you wanna join," a toilet said, "it's a poop or a pee to buy in." Katyushka calmed turned around and walked out of the bathroom, calmly walking towards the men's room and using their toilets. Nonna looked at Katyushka as she walked into the men's room, thinking that she must have thought she was in the wrong room. Nonna looked up at the note and shrugged. As she walked in, she saw that a toilet was trying on a maid uniform. The toilet looked up and blushed; now trying to hide its shame. "N-Nonna, what are you doing here? I-It's not what it looks like; it's just for a job I just got!" Nonna looked on with an emotionless face as she walked out of the bathroom again. Nonna walked back into the main room and looked at her friends. "Don't judge it by its life choices." The group just looked at her in surprise, especially Kay. While this was happening, Mako and Hana found a note that had just floated down from above. "Your friend's face is a cute bunny rabbit? What do you thing that means MakoOOOOH!" Hana backed up from Mako, her face turned into a cute bunny rabbit. Mako also saw the same thing and blushed a bit. "So cute…" Hana blushed as well. "It's so adorable! Miho, look at Mako's face! Isn't she cute now?" "Me, cute? You're one to talk, look at you!" Miho just looked on as she saw Hana and Mako now rubbing each other's faces. "What in the world is going on here?" Kay was crying a bit when she walked over to Miho. She was holding open the trash bag, which had a note on it. "Sweet smelling, like freshly made candy." Kay looked at both Miho and Maho. "Trash isn't supposed to smell like this! Why does the cake taste like ash, yet the trash smell like pastries! This isn't fair!" Another note fell on Miho and Maho. They both took a look at it and read it out loud. "You are glorious leader of the people's revolution! Act like it dammit! But… We're not leaders of the Glorious Revolution, comrades!" Miho stood up and gave a stern look to Kay. Miho's calm demeanor was replaced by a strong Russian leader with a heavy accent. "'Dis smaells like pastry becas it is the people's will that it smells so! Isn't that right, Sister Maho?!" Maho stood up, her face still in her calm demeanor. "Da, Sister Miho. It is by the power of the people that this trash smells like freshly baked goods. Goods that were made by the hands of honest workers who must pay for the luxury of the king! Rise up, comrades! Take back your nation! For the Glory of the Mutherlaand!" Kay just looked at both Maho and Miho who were now crossing their arms and were talking in bad Russian accents. "I'm confused…" Just then, Yukari and Saori jumped up and looked at each other with malicious intent. Their faces were pressed up to each other, both having snotty expressions on their faces while Erika was trying to break it up. "You tryin ta muscle in on the Panzer Gang? Are ya punk?!" Yukari smugly smiled as she put her hands on her hips while Saori crossed her arms. "Damn son, I don't see none a ya gang symbols round these parts. Far as I see it, y'all in Girl country now, 'n y'all gonna get messed up if you don't back outta my face 'fore a put a cap in yo ass." Erika was trying to break up the two, now acting like some sort of American gangsters. "No! This town was a good place before you all moved in! Please, just be peaceful and leave our fine town alone!" Kay looked at Erika was a surprised face. She has never seen Erika pull of an innocent face before. Kay looked at Darjeeling, who was now trying to get away from all this weirdness. "Darjeeling! Wait for me!" Kay dropped the trash bag and ran out with Darjeeling. Just then, another note fell down in front of both Kay and Darjeeling. "The one on the right is submissive to the one on the left." Kay immediately looked away from the note. "No! If you read it, then you fall under it's-" Kay felt someone on her right leg and looked down to see Darjeeling hugging her leg. "I'm so sorry I read it, are you going to punish me now?" Kay just looked down at Darjeeling, who was a fine example of a free woman with standards, now was clinging to her leg like a lost child. "Darjeeling? Get off my leg." Darjeeling smiled as she did so and looked up at Kay. "Anymore orders for me, Kay deary?" Kay just looked back at the chaos that was enfolding in the room behind her. Nonna and Katyushka were now acting as though Nonna was a horse and Katyushka was an indian. "Let's… Just wait all this out…" Kay went back inside, found a chair, and just watched the spectacle for almost an hour.

**Huh… Finished a chapter early… Well, that's a first. Might try and do small stories in between with Girls Und Panzer, but don't count on it.**

**Also, thank you for your views and following this story, it means a lot when I see those favorites on my stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour of waiting, with Kay just staring at Miho and Maho just yell at Katyushka about how she represents everything a proud woman of the revolution should represent, the group finally stopped doing what they were being commanded to do. Mako and Hanna, upon realizing that they were touching each other's faces, quickly put their hands to their sides and stopped making eye contact. "We… We were touching each other strongly…" Hanna said in a quivering voice. Mako just nodded slightly and crossed her arms. Miho and Maho, on the other hand, quit their acting subtly, acting as though nothing had happened. "And then we will take to the streets! The king will cower at our might! Why do I feel flustered right now?" Miho asked as she looked over to Maho, who was rubbing her chin as though she was deep in thought. "But without the army by our side we will never succeed! The power of the people will suffice! What was I saying?" Maho looked over at Miho is a confused face, raising her brow towards Miho and Katyushka. Katyushka's face looked very smug, her arms were crossed and her head was raised high. "I agree with whatever you just said, I will lead the revolution and become the greatest hero our proud country will ever know!" Katyushka burst out into laughter while Nonna sighed and looked at both Miho and Maho, realizing that they were just under something's control for the moment. Both girls just looked down at Katyushka and cocked their heads a bit in confusion. "Eh? What revolution?" Katyushka stopped her laugh and looked up at Miho then at Maho. "You… You don't remember? What about the glorious revolution?" Nonna tapped Katyushka on the shoulder. "This is just a hunch, but I think the notes we saw from before can control what we do and what we perceive." Some of the girls looked over at Nonna, interested to hear what she had to say. Except for three girls. "Tch, why don't you listen to the nice 'n pretty girl? She's a girl ain't she? You like dem girls like I like ma boys, right?" Yukari smiled smugly as she looked over at Nonna. Yaori raised both of her hands up and widened her eyes as she backed up. "Oh, you did NOT just go there, bitch!" Miho looked at Yaori in astonishment. "Yaori! I've never heard you say things like that before!" Yaori just kept backing up before turning to look at Nonna. Erika, on the other hand, was still trying to keep tears rolling from her eyes and tried to quiet her sobs. "Why… Why can't we all just be friends and get along?" Nonna sighed before going on. "I think that we've been hypnotized." Kay looked down at Darjeeling who looked back up to her. "Is that what I'm under right now, Mistress Kay?" Kay blushed a bit before turning away from her. "I told you not to call me that!" "But, hypnotism only works when the hypnotized is aware and willing, correct?" Nonna shook her head. "Sometimes that's true, but I doubt that it relates to us right now. Someone has planted suggestions in our heads to… To…" Nonna seemed to be getting light headed before she shook it off. "Make us all act silly and stuff! Like, we're all just, like, uh, getting controlled and stuff! We got to, uh, try and, like, break out of it somehow? Right? That's right, right?" Nonna's stance, voice, and the way she used her hands while speaking changed from strict and serious to poofy and girly. Nonna looked down at Katyushka and laughed. "OMG, you're, like, so small! You're like a small little doll! OMG, I gotta take a pic of this!" Katyushka puffer her cheeks up. "Hey, you said to never talk about my height anymore!" Nonna shook her head and grabbed it. "My pattern of speaking and thought is, like, changing right now. I, uh, can't think straight right now…" Just then, the door leading to the president's office opened up. Alexander walked in and smiled. Anzu was walking right beside him. "That's correct, Nonna. Sorry about that, I didn't want anyone to explain that right now, so I put a suggestion in your head to make it harder for you to explain your situation." Nonna scoffed and put her hand on her hip. "Like, why dude? Grrr… I don't like talking like this!" Alexander crossed his arms and looked at Nonna sternly. "I like explaining things that I did." Nonna scoffed and again and turned her head to the left, away from Alexander. "Like, whatever!" Alexander tried to stifle and laugh and looked over at Anzu who was giving him the thumbs up.

"Nonna is right about one thing, the rules of hypnotism are just something to make people feel alright about it. In fact, once a hypnotist hits the sub-conscious level, he gets the key to the city, in a manner of sorts. Of course, when someone does something that they are highly un-comfortable with, they can still break out. However, if the hypnotized becomes aware of this sensation of being hypnotized, they can break out if they choose." Kay jumped up and ran over to the cake. "I choose not to be hypnotized!" She picked up another piece of cake and shoved it in her mouth before spitting back out and whining a little. Darjeeling walked over to Kay and began to lick off crumbs from Kay's face. Kay pushed Darjeeling away and sighed. "I guess that you found a way over those two as well." Alexander nodded. "I am Doctor Alexander Bronse, leading expert in the field of hypnotism. I have been studying the effects of subliminal messaging to exploiting the psyche of the mind. I not only like birthday parties, but I also like it when I get a chance to try out my research. Of course, you are in no danger of doing anything lewd… Unless your minds perceive a command that way, then it's not my fault. However, you are here for a different prize. Anzu, I believe you know more about the rules than I do." Anzu nodded and smiled a bit. "I've been looking around the grounds on my time off and I found an old WWI tank with a large chest with lots of golden coins in it. I took it to a collector and he said that they are estimated to be around 2.5 million dollars." The entire room yelled in surprise. "Fo' real dawg? Dang, that's a lot a papers yo!" Anzu sighed and looked at Alexander. "Can you please do something about this?" Alexander looked at Yaori and Yukari. "Alright, normal girls again." Alexander snapped his fingers, snapping Yukari and Yaori out of it, not realizing that he missed Erika in the back behind Maho. "Now, I spent about one million for the school. Upgrading our tanks, our facilities and our school itself. I now have one million dollars to spend which I am willing to give to you all… But you have to find it yourselves. I've hidden thousands of golden pieces in and around the school grounds including a grand prize for someone that finds the old WWI tank, which is still in the same place I had left it. HOWEVER, there is a large note on all four sides of it saying that you won't be able to find it without a set amount of coins." Yukari raised her hand then put it back down after she realized that she could just ask her question. "What's the amount?" Anzu snickered and put her hand to her mouth. "I'm not saying." Yukari sighed in frustration and looked at Miho. "Well, if Miho's doing it, then I'm doing it too. Miho, how about it?" After a few seconds of thought, Miho looked up at Anzu and Alexander. "Then let the best woman win." Anzu smiled widely and looked up at Alexander. "Alright, looks like they're up to the challenge. Can you tell them the OTHER half of the challenge?" Alexander smiled a malicious smile as he looked up at the girls. "Along the way, you'll experience notes like these and another challenge. I would like to call him The Headsman." Erika flinched a little and whimpered. Maho looked down at her and found that her face was showing fear instead of the smugness she had always seen in her friend. "Erika?" "My dream… From my dream… He'll get us all…" Maho knelt down and hugged Erika. "Just stay close to me, nothing will hurt you." Erika sniffled a little bit and looked up. "He gets me last… You're first…" Alexander continued his explanation. "You will be split into two teams of your choosing, though one team will have one more person than the other. If the Headsman catches you, he will steal your coins and keep them for himself. Whoever finds has the most coins at the end of the week wins." "Oh, by the way…" Anzu made some strange hand gestures after speaking. The girls saw this and found themselves fighting to stay awake once more. "The contest starts now and you have a ten minutes grace period till HE shows up… Nighty night, girls!" Darkness consumed the girls once more as they slumped to the floor.

Erika woke up again and looked around quickly and found that she was outside. It was just like her dream that she had during the morning. "Maho? Oh please… No…" Erika was still not entirely herself, she still felt afraid and timid, but not as much anymore. "Erika? I'm over here!" Erika breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Maho walking out of the brush behind her. Erika then felt sheer horror take over as she saw a tall dark figure behind Maho. "Maho! Run!" Maho looked behind her only to find a large axe hurtling towards her neck. In one quick swing, Maho's head went flying off in one direction while her body tried to turn around before collapsing to the ground. This time, it wasn't alone. Erika could only see it for a moment before it took Maho's head and ran towards the figure. "I gots it fer ya!" The figure growled a little bit before taking Maho's head and putting it in his sack. He then looked up to see Erika was trying to run from him. He roared in anger as his large figure began to run right for her. "No! No! Maho… Maho broke her promise; Maho's letting it hurt me! No, I won't die! I'll-" Erika heard something being thrown at her. She looked back quickly to see that the monster had thrown its axe towards her legs. Luckily, noting was cut off. However, Erika found that now her legs were broken and she could barely move. "No, I don't wanna play anymore." Erika looked back at the monster and saw that it was now right next to her, picking up its axe and wielding it in one hand. She began to cry for mercy, but the monster simply swung his axe behind his back. "Please, I don't wanna die! I-I don't wanna di-"Erika heard a loud whooshing of air before she felt her head roll to the side. The monster grabbed her head and picked it up, showing that Erika was without a body now. The last thing Erika saw was Maho's head trying to turn around. "He got you too Erika?" Erika simply cried. "Yes… You heard?" Maho tried to nod but simply made her chin go up and down. "I won't abandon you next time. Now please, wake up."

Erika awoke with a jolt and looked around for Maho. "Erika, you okay?" Erika breathed a sigh of relief. "Bad dream… I've been getting those." Erika could still vividly remember her dream as though it had just happened. "Wanna talk about it?" Erika shook her head and looked around. She saw Katyushka, Kay, Darjeeling and Nonna still in the room. "So, we're a team then?" Maho nodded and help Erika up. "You're sure you're okay, you were mumbling in your sleep." Erika stopped her from speaking more about the subject. "Just… I'll be okay." Katyushka began to walk out of the room and opened the door that lead to a large hallway. "They didn't go this way, so come on!"

**Whoopie, I released another chapter. Again, thank you for reading this stuff. I'm also thinking about doing something with the Headsman if things go well from here on out. Maybe in another story, but I'm content with keeping him here.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander sat in on a fairly comfortable chair and pulled out his iPod before pulling out some speakers. Anzu walked in right when Alexander plugged in his iPod and put on a song that he thought was pretty good. He began to open up one of his bags and pulled out a large bag with eye holes cut into it.

"So, you used to LARP then?" Anzu asked as she sat down in her presidential chair, opening up a bag of Lays. Alexander chuckled a bit before shaking his head and looking at the hood. It was black with some dark red blotches that looked like blood.

"No, I used to be a costume designer for some old studio that started getting big. I only worked there till I got my acceptance letter to a big psychological university but I didn't stop working there till I got my PhD in Psychology. Then, I got hired by the hospital on the ship to be a psychologist. THAT'S when I left my job at the studio." Alexander explained as he pulled out pair of greaves and leather boots. Both the boots and the greaves looked worn. The boots showed signs of wear and tear, like they've been used for a very long time. Alexander looked up at a clock and nodded. "I'll be heading off in a few minutes here." He said as he started to pull down his pants. Anzu froze; she didn't expect Alexander to change right in the middle of the room.

"We… we have a changing room if you…" Anzu then let out a sigh of relief when she saw a long pair of shorts underneath his pants. Alexander looked at Anzu and gave her an expectant look, expecting her to finish her sentence.

"Never mind, I thought that you were getting naked in here…" Anzu said in a quivering voice. She sighed again and went back to eating her chips. Alexander chuckled a bit before returning to dressing himself up and singing along with his song.

"However, I did dress up like this for a haunted house," Alexander chuckled before continuing, "They called me The Headsman. I was apparently very terrifying when I was in my costume, made my first girlfriend faint from fright." Anzu froze again; maybe this wasn't a good idea. She looked up from her bag to see a hulking mass of a man standing in front of her with a large ax with blood on the blade. She couldn't see his eyes yet his mouth seemed bloody and bruised. She felt herself shake before feeling faint.

"Ah! Sorry, I just wanted to show it off to you… Anzu?" Anzu still felt very faint, but finally shook it off.

"Wow… You really just scared the hell out of me." Anzu breathed as she tried to laugh. Alexander smiled and tried to seem less imposing and scary. He placed his hand on a large bag and patted it. "Alright, I'll be leaving in a few minutes with my new assistant." Anzu cocked her head to the side. "Assistant? Who else is…"

Before she could say anything else, she felt her mind warp and a new memory hitting her like a ton of bricks. It was a memory showed her agreeing to be Alexander's new assistant for the few days that the group is here. Her mind began to fade and she began to feel herself feel more complacent with doing whatever she agreed to. The last thing she thought was coin tosses are crap before the darkness overtook her.

She opened her eyes again to see The Headsman waiting for her to fetch a fresh head. She did her usual giggle and rushed at the head looking thing, grabbing it and running back in one motion. The Headsman knelt down to his eager assistant and grabbed the head, examining it before putting it in his sack.

"Yes, Anzu do good, yes?" Anzu asked in a high pitched voice.

The Headsman simply grunted, standing up straight and smelling the air. He lifted his ax into the air and laid it across his shoulders. He began to walk out of the room with Anzu trailing behind him, gibbering compliments about The Headsman's ax or his reputation.

**Maho's Team.**

"Irritated Query: Might I ask why I am to carry the flesh bag known as Katyushka instead of Nonna?" Kay asked in an irate tone.

"Cause my feet hurt. Can we lie down for a bit, I'm tired…" Nonna answered, making Kay more and more irritated with her.

"Ah, it's so hot in here… Erika, can you help me… Undress?" Maho asked Erika. Before Erika could even turn around, Maho was already undressing and smiling seductively at Erika. Erika blushed and turned around quickly again. Though Erika was usually confident about most situations, Alexander's suggestions from before still made her scared and timid about most things, including women undressing in front of her.

"C-Could you please put your clothes back on? I wouldn't want you catching a cold… " Erika said in a timid voice as she looked around cautiously. Darjeeling, who was standing next to Erika, grabbed her shoulder and spun her towards Maho.

"Look at her," Darjeeling said in a sleazy tone, "I would take her right here and now, even with the rest of them looking at you. Hell, I will if you won't!" Erika blushed and looked at Maho, who was now blushing and pulling up her shirt and walking away in a confident posture before reverting back into her hip waving walking pattern, looking back over her shoulder to see Erika still blushing.

"Well, at least I closed my eyes the whole way…" Katyushka said in a relieved tone, looking at the ten golden coins she held in her pocket.

**Miho's Group.**

"Alright… I see another note… Ready girls?" Miho said in a confident tone, even though she was still trying to get her right and left arms to behave. The right arm slapped the left one, making the left arm retaliate before Miho glared at both of them. Mako was still doing jumping jacks and stretching.

"Just gotta be energetic, girls! Come on, let's do a set of fifty warm up pushups! One! Two!" Mako said as she hit the floor, beginning her fifty pushups before Hanna picked her up again.

"Hanna, being the kind friend she was, picked Mako off of the ground. Mako looked at her with anger and confusion before hitting the ground again and beginning her pushups once more. "I just wish I didn't talk like this right now, it's really confusing to me." Hanna said in a sad tone. Hanna looked over at Yukari, a good friend of hers, hoping that she would have the answers to her problems."

Yukari looked at Hanna with a serious look before sticking out her tongue and getting on all fours before rolling over and reverting back to her human self.

"At least you don't turn into a dog for five seconds when someone mentions your name!" Yukari complained as she turned to Miho. Miho was still arguing with her arms about not getting into any more fights. Saori tapped Yukari on the shoulder and smiled before frowing.

Hey, it's better than having a dual personality. Shut up, you know you love me for my bad side. I do not!" Yaori argued with herself. Finally she looked at Yukari again and smiled a malicious smile.

"No… I know what you're going to do, Yaori… Please don't!" Yukari begged as she tried to block out all noises with her hands.

"Yu-Ka-Ri." Yaori emphasized every syllable in the name before laughing. Yukari let out a groan before reverting to her dog state.

"Come, Yukari!" Yaori ordered. Yukari obeyed and crawled over to Yaori, panting a little when she petted her head.

"Gah! Just open the doors!" Miho said to her arms as her hands looked at each other and nodded. Miho fell through the door and found her first note.

You are a stoner, it said. Miho stood up with a dazed look, looking back at her friends and laughing a little.

"That girl is, like, a dog right? Or… Nah, she thinks she's a dog, right? Yeah… Hanna, you got any chips? I'm starving right now." Miho said in a dazed manner.

"Hanna walked into the room and saw a note falling to her. "Anything is better than this!" She exclaimed before grabbing the note and reading it."

Everything that you would say is now to be sung and be in rhyme.

"No, I take it back! Damn that man, damn that hack! Will I be forever cursed to sing my sad song? And Miho seems to have taken a hit from a bong…" Hana sung as she heard an orchestra following her every word. It was like she was a star in an opera. She elegantly walked over to Yaori and began to pull. "If we are to suffer, I think this is fair. These notes are getting tougher, so please get in here!"

"Hana, stop it! Ah, just punch her-Oh, another note in black?" Yaori said as she read the note.

Find the leader of your group, she is your master. Yaori looked at Miho and ran over to her, kneeling down and kissing her feet.

"Oh master, please tell me what you desire and I shall get it for you!" Yaori yelled before going back to kissing Miho's shoes. Miho smiled hazily and laughed.

"Like, you're one of those weird maid fetish girls now, right? Hah, that's… I'm hungry… Go get me some chips." Miho said as she rubbed her belly. Yaori jumped up, pushed Mako out of the way and ran out of the room.

"I will return with your food, master!" Yaori yelled, allowing her voice to echo down the hallway. Mako looked around and grabbed a note from a desk.

"Yes, I hope that it tells me to do a 10k run!" Mako exclaimed as she began to do squats.

You are a posh and prim young lady from England.

"I say, do I sound posh to the rest of you ladies? Good heavens I do! Oh, I really do wish that I could stop talking like this. I say, Yukari, get off your hands and legs! It is quite un lady like…" Mako said as she eyed Yukari. Yukari groaned as she stuck her tongue out again, accidentally reading a note that Yaori dropped. She instantly ran over to Miho and cradled her in her arms.

"I am here for you master! Tell me what you want from me and I shall get it for you." Yukari said as she caressed Miho's hair.

"What? Man, why do you all got those big tits on you? You ever notice that me and Mako don't have big tits?" Miho said as she made a breast movement on her chest before snickering and dazing off. Mako gasped in astonishment before scoffing.

"Well, I never!" Mako said as she turned around, putting her back to Miho. Just then, the intercom rang to life as a familiar voice rang through the speakers.

"Hello, young ones! I am Anzu, friend of Headsman! He comes for you! Hehehehehe!"

The intercom shut off as Miho's group heard a loud scream coming from a few hallways down.

**Maho's Group.**

"Oh, Erika? You okay? Do you me to make you feel better?" Maho said as she began to take off her shirt again.

"Concerned Query: Erika once spoke of a Headsman before, correct? Could it be possible that this is the one she has talked about?" Kay said as she tried to push off Darjeeling from groping her butt. Katyushka looked back to see Nonna snapping out of her state and grabbing her off of Kay.

"Whatever it is, I can hear footsteps coming this way! Let's go!" Nonna exclaimed as she began to push the girls to another room. The footsteps were thunderous and Nonna could have sworn that there were five more footsteps behind the big ones.

"Whatever this is, Alexander has certainly changed up the rules."

**Yay for college life and not remembering that I had a story to make… Again. Again, thanks for the views and reviews. Hopefully a new chapter won't be as long to create as last time…**


End file.
